101714doirryspor
01:39 GA: Doir knocks on Ryspor's door. "hey. ryspor. gotta talk to ya before you go." 01:40 GT: ~Ryʃpor openʃ it, armʃ fvll of tridentʃ of variovʃ ʃhapeʃ and ʃizeʃ. "Certainly. What can I do for yov?" He pavʃeʃ, and thrvʃtʃ an elegant golden trident that iʃ inexplicably growing live flowerʃ into hiʃ handʃ. "Hold that, pleaʃe."~ 01:42 GA: Doir takes it, making sure not to smoosh any flowers. "okay. uh, youre gonna hate me for saying this, and i know it sounds crazy, but please just try and listen. libby did somethin to my kid lily, blinded her and something with balish, and isnt lettin her see who she loves." 01:42 GA: "look, i know libbys done a lot for us, and you love her- but she might still have feelings for balish, possibly greater feelings. and definitely lacks some morals." 01:43 GT: ~Ryʃpor tvrnʃ ʃlowly, face carefvlly blank, tridentʃ diʃappearing into hiʃ ʃylladex. "I'm going to perhapʃ need ʃome evidence for theʃe claimʃ."~ 01:44 GA: "okay, well, ask sami. or maenam, since sami has that thing that doesnt let her talk about stuff. and, just so you know, there are now two balishes running around, the blank one we never killed and the post-scratch successful adult." 01:45 GA: "i dont wanna ruin what you have, man, i just want you to know. be a bit wary, and prepared for the possibility that she backstabs you and runs off with them." 01:45 GA: Doir's face is as sympathetic as he can possibly make it. "please." 01:47 GT: ~"I..." He ʃighʃ. "I ʃvppoʃe I ʃhovld have ʃeen thiʃ coming." He ʃitʃ on hiʃ bed, looking melancholy. "I never waʃ good at not letting my emotionʃ clovd my perception." He rvnʃ a hand throvgh hiʃ hair, which he'ʃ allowed to grow ovt to abovt ʃhovlder-length over the 5 yearʃ on the Ark.~ 01:49 GA: "its not *definite*, and you're gonna be off-ark anyway, but i recommend you look into things as best ya can, man." 01:50 GT: ~"Yeʃ, I...I'll have to ʃpeak to her. If ʃhe trvly haʃ hvrt yovr davghter, aʃ yov ʃay, then I can't ʃimply let thiʃ go."~ 01:51 GA: "yeah, thanks. oh btw thiago and lily kissed once lmao" 01:52 GT: ~"Did they really?" He blvʃheʃ ʃlightly bvt ʃeemʃ highly amvʃed. "Goodneʃʃ, that'ʃ taking following in yovr anceʃtor'ʃ footʃtepʃ to a rather extreme level, haha."~ 01:53 GA: "yeah, but apparently for some reason she couldnt be with him, and found someone else. who is apparently amazing. think theyre moirails still, though." 01:53 GA: "hows your other kid doin?" 01:54 GT: ~"ʃhe'ʃ...holding vp aʃ well aʃ can be expected, conʃidering ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt had to loʃe her father all over again. I'm attempting to be there for her, bvt...it'ʃ difficvlt when I don't really have any ʃort of experience with thiʃ kind of thing."~ 01:55 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ fondly. "ʃhe'ʃ ʃvch a ʃweet thing, thovgh. I can't wait to meet her."~ 01:56 GA: "thats good! you on her team? ooh, youll get to adventure together!" 01:56 GA: "you should adopt a few more kids, to grow the tezeti clan." 01:58 GT: ~He conʃiderʃ. "Well, it wovld be good to take that yovng Tethyʃ girl vnder my wing. ʃhe covld vʃe the gvidance of a veteran ʃpace player."~ 01:59 GA: "oooh, youll get to be like obi wan, teach the noobies to use the force and shit." 02:00 GT: ~"Haha." He'ʃ looking conʃiderably more cheerfvl. "Do yov know, ʃhe'ʃ a Knight of ʃpace? Jvʃt like the Herald!"~ 02:01 GA: "cool! two potential obi wans for her." 02:01 GA: "are there two new spacites? there are two mindsciples!" 02:01 GA: "both descendents of this guys-" -He points with his thumbs to himself- "-loins, oh yeah." 02:03 GT: ~"Tethyʃ mentioned a 'Mari', who appearʃ to be a Maid of ʃpace, ʃo yeʃ, I believe ʃo."~ 02:04 GA: "promise me youre gonna make so many puns about her being made of space" 02:04 GT: ~"I make no promiʃeʃ."~ 02:05 GA: "hey, shes got wings tho. just like you! youll probably get along great." 02:06 GT: ~"Ah yeʃ, my 'wingʃ'. I'm ʃtill not entirely ʃvre what yov mean by that."~ 02:07 GA: "id explain it, but this is seriously like the only thing i know that everyone else doesnt and i cherish that." 02:08 GT: ~He chvckleʃ. "Fair enovgh."~ 02:09 GA: "its great to have things to gossip about again. everyone having realistically stable relationships around here is just suuuuch a bore." 02:11 GT: ~"Yeʃ, how dare we matvre and form bondʃ that reflect thiʃ," he ʃayʃ, qvirking an eyebrow.~ 02:11 GA: "i think kate and meouet had something, but they're all private about their drama, so who even knows." 02:12 GT: ~"Oh dear, yeʃ. That whole...ʃitvation." He grimaceʃ. "That waʃ likely the hardeʃt ʃweep of my life."~ 02:12 GA: "not... the one where we had to kill a doublegod?" 02:14 GT: ~"Yov forget I waʃn't there. I rather think being forced to lie to my friendʃ and allow them to believe my moirail waʃ dead iʃ an eqvivalent amovnt of ʃtreʃʃ."~ 02:14 GA: "is that what happened?" 02:15 GA: "i didnt think she was dead. i never really talk to kate all that much, so i just thought i wasnt seeing her. maybe she had a different sleep cycle or something." 02:16 GT: ~"ʃhe fled to LOTAC, looping the time in ʃvch a way that ʃhe experienced 10 yearʃ for ovr two. I viʃited her aʃ often aʃ I covld dvring that time, bvt I wovld alwayʃ fear it waʃn't enovgh."~ 02:17 GA: "hm, thats pretty stressful, yeah." 02:18 GT: ~"Indeed." He ʃighʃ. "I think the hardeʃt moment waʃ when ʃami came to me after ʃeveral weekʃ had paʃʃed and aʃked me if I knew what had become of her."~ 02:19 GA: "oof, yeah, that sounds rough. gosh, i hate lying to sami. like, she still thinks null is out there somewhere, because i cant bring myself to tell her null was like ripped apart by jack or something he said towards the end." 02:20 GT: ~"Oh goodneʃʃ." Hiʃ face fallʃ. "That'ʃ terrible. I qvite liked her."~ 02:21 GA: "did... you seriously think null was alive this whole time? er, yeah, shes dead. or tiktokked. or both?" 02:21 GT: ~"Well, no, I aʃʃvmed ʃhe waʃ gone. I jvʃt hadn't heard how ʃhe'd met her demiʃe vntil now."~ 02:22 GA: "eh, whatever. anyway, dont tell sami that. they were nearly moirails, and with all of the stress lately, and her denial of the obvious, i dunno how shed take it. probably badly." 02:27 GT: ~"I'm vnʃvre whether that might be the caʃe, really, conʃidering the amovnt of death we've had to deal with in thiʃ game." He chvckleʃ. "Really, it'ʃ a wonder I'm aʃ ʃtable aʃ I am, conʃidering I've ʃeen my cvrrent mateʃprit violently mvrder my former one and hiʃ moirail aʃ they attempted to give her to the man who ʃmaʃhed me repeatedly againʃt a wall vntil I waʃ nothing more than a bloody meʃʃ."~ 02:29 GA: "we've all been through way more trauma than we should be able to take, but we're... i dunno, pretty resilient, all things considered. and the five years of recuperating and peaceful time to reflect helps, too. we were a mess when we first won." 02:34 GT: ~"That'ʃ an excellent point. We were really rather lvcky to have thiʃ time to ovrʃelveʃ, now that I think abovt it."~ 02:35 GA: "yeah, thats why i havent complained about how long it's been. honestly, im a bit sad to leave. its really become home." 02:36 GT: ~"...I ʃtill haven't been able to find my hive on LOLWAT, yov know." He lookʃ ʃlightly wiʃtfvl. "There were ʃo many thingʃ in there I planned on retrieving. Do yov remember, we were going to ʃet vp a tabletop campaign with the grovp?"~ 02:38 GA: "hahah, yeah, guess we forgot and its a bit late now. well, hopefully we'll get to play it in the new universe with our kids!... and hopefully more than half survive this time!" 02:38 GT: ~He grimaceʃ. "Hopefvlly indeed."~ 02:39 GA: Doir frowns. "yeah that sounded more positive in my head." 02:41 GT: ~"I can imagine, yeʃ," he ʃayʃ flatly.~ 02:45 GA: "ahem, yes, anyway... need help packing?" Doir swings the flowery trident around a bit. "youve got a lotta stuff." 02:46 GT: ~"Ahaha, indeed I do. The reʃvltʃ of ʃeveral rather enthvʃiaʃtic alchemization ʃeʃʃionʃ." He examineʃ a black, jagged trident whoʃe head iʃ reminiʃcent of a ʃpade. "Thiʃ one ʃerved me well for moʃt of the game."~ 02:47 GA: Doir picks up a random trident. "so why arent you just stuffing this all into your sylladex?" 02:48 GT: ~He ʃtopʃ, thinking abovt thiʃ, then ʃlowly, inexorably, facepalmʃ.~ 02:50 GA: "yeahhh... you could clean this all up in about five minutes just by captchaloguing it all." 02:51 GT: ~He beginʃ to ʃet abovt doing ʃo. "Yov are not to ʃpeak of thiʃ to anyone ovtʃide thiʃ room."~ 02:52 GA: "yeah, this is like the least embarrassing thing youve ever done, my lips are zipped anyway." 02:54 GA: "anyway, who would i tell? nate? all we ever talk about concerning other people is how much better we are then them." 02:56 GT: ~"The perfect match for one another."~ 02:57 GA: "to be fair, its mostly people we knew back when we werent doing this crazy shit. 'oh man, i once knew this kid who could stick four marbles in one nostril. fuckin hated that guy.' 02:57 GA: "and then nate might tell about one time when he was hunting with wolves or something idk" 03:00 GA: "ive got a nice repertoire of insults against all yall incase i need em, though." 03:01 GT: ~"It'ʃ alwayʃ good to be prepared, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 03:06 GA: "looks like youve got everything packed up, now. ive got mosta my things together, just the bed is made." 03:07 GA: "we gonna get like, food and water supplies for the adventure? i dont think the commissary stuff lasts more than half an hour." 03:07 GT: ~"I aʃʃvme the children have ʃome ʃort of food ʃovrce, elʃe they wovld likely have paʃʃed away by now."~ 03:08 GA: "eh, true. we can just mooch off them." 03:10 GT: ~"Aʃ compaʃʃionate aʃ ever, I ʃee." He captchalogveʃ an avtographed poʃter of Troll The Lion King and doeʃ the hand patty thingy yov do when yov finiʃh ʃomething. "That ʃhovld do it, I believe."~ 03:10 GA: "hey, my compassion has reached peak levels. this is like the highest amount of any passion ive ever had." 03:11 GT: ~"Yov have been making notable ʃtrideʃ lately, I mvʃt admit."~ 03:12 GA: "yeah, i've been doing pretty-" Doir's phone buzzes. "oh, hold on, sami's texting me." 03:13 GA: "shes all up in my grill about not being findable. ugh." 03:14 GT: ~"Oh, iʃ ʃhe?" He walkʃ over, cvriovʃ. "Tell her to tell Thiago hello from me, will yov? And make ʃvre he ʃtayʃ alive. I won't be able to be there perʃonally, bvt I trvʃt he'll be in capable handʃ with her there."~ 03:16 GA: "she says sure thing." 03:16 GA: "ill be lookin out for him too, since ill be there." 03:16 GA: "and you can trust me to do my best! he is a page too, after all." 03:16 GT: ~"I'm covnting on it."~ 03:20 GA: "well, guess this is the last we'll be seeing eachother for a bit, eh?" 03:21 GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe it iʃ. I hadn't really thovght abovt it." He ʃmileʃ. "Jvʃt like old timeʃ, eh? Frantically texting one another all the lateʃt vpdateʃ on ovr teamʃ?"~ 03:23 GA: Doir grins too. "heheh, yeah, gonna be all up and feelin that nostalgia pretty soon. back to adventuring!" 03:24 GA: He holds out a hand, for a shake and a MANLY BROHUG. "seeya on the flipside?" 03:24 GT: ~Ryʃpor BROHVGʃ THE ʃHIT OVTTA THAT MOFO. "ʃee yov on the flipʃide indeed, Doir."~